


Bette Heddy drabble collection

by hugh_jassmann



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, theres probably gonna be some porn eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: A collection of short little things about my Cuphead OC Bette Heddy and her very handsome and important boyfriends





	Bette Heddy drabble collection

Heddy always loved hearing Wheezy whistle. He had a talent for it that she’d never experienced before, she’d heard his piercing whistle from across the casino and the quieter gentle whistles as he counted chips or cigarettes. Highest highs and lowest lows, through his teeth and through his lips, in or out, and she was floored when he added a hum into the mix. She spent many a night slowly lulled to sleep with the strong and soothing sounds of his vibrato, him seemingly putting forth no effort to create the beautiful sound. 

It came naturally to him. Heddy, although, had not been given the same gift. So she, after hearing what it could sound like, asked for instructions. He was happy to give them, though he insisted that he wasn’t really the best teacher. She pursed her lips and blew, but the only sound that came forth was a weak and high-pitched hiss which had Wheezy doubled over in laughter. She smiled as well, cheeks flushing bright and warm at her embarrassing attempt. She tried again, managing a small sheepish-sounding whistle, again sending the man into a fit of guffaws. She playfully stomped her foot, crying that he stop making fun of her. He wiped a tear from his eye and kissed her head, assuring her that he was only laughing with her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Dice was a good dancer, that much everybody knew. When he was in the right mood, the floor cleared and all eyes were on him. Heddy never got tired of watching him, her eyes following every one of his smooth movements. He seduced her all over again every time. 

“Why don’t you ever dance with me, doll?” He asked as they lied on their bed, Dice gently twirling the corners of her pillowcase head in his fingers. She shrugged as well as she could while laying down. 

“I just don’t think I’m very good…” She let her eyes drift away as he scoffed. “Besides, you’re so good, I’d probably embarrass you.” She whispered, twiddling her thumbs. He waved a hand dismissively. 

“King’s right, Heddy,” Wheezy grumbled, walking in and leaning on the door frame. “I don’t think I ever saw you dance before.” 

Heddy shifted slightly to the side to make room for the cigar-headed man as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Bet you'd look real cute~” He chuckled at her. Dice nodded and hummed in agreement and Heddy covered her burning face with her hands. She yelped in surprise when Wheezy plopped down next to her and pulled a hand from her face, holding it in his own. Dice followed suit, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the top of her hand. She felt her cheeks threaten to catch fire as her boyfriends relentlessly complimented her in each ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Agh, W-Wheezy…. You’re… crushing me…..” 

Heddy scrabbled to free herself from Wheezy who was resting the full weight of his head on her midsection. He groaned in mock agony as she tried in vain to squirm out from underneath him. 

“Nooo….” He whined, trying to sound as pathetic as possible. “Yer so comfy….” She rolled her eyes, and let out a strained “oof” as he adjusted himself on her, moving so his head was resting on her chest.   
“Wheezy!” She choked out through her laughter and shortness of breath. Her body shook with her giggles as Wheezy snored loudly, the sound hitching for comedic effect. King Dice sauntered over to the bedside.

“Come on, Wheeze,” He said, giving the cigar a little shove, “Yer huge, yer gonna squash her.”

Wheezy sat up with an exaggerated whine and Heddy took a deep breath, before laughing again as he put his hand over his heart to feign offense. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Breathe, love…” 

King Dice rubbed Heddy’s back soothingly as she heaved with sobs. She clutched at her chest and sucked in a shuddery breath, her other hand twisting itself in the fabric of her pants. Wheezy sat down next to her and gently took her hand in his, rhythmically petting the top of it with his thumb. She took a few deep breaths as they shushed her, slowly feeling her panic subside. 

“Yer alright, sugar..” Wheezy said, his voice a calming rumble. She felt fingers wiping her tears away and her heavy breathing gradually slowed as her lovers whispered soothing nothings in her ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
